


Facebook & Stalker

by LirinUchiha



Series: Social Network Love You! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirinUchiha/pseuds/LirinUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean odia Facebook, soprattutto il fatto di dover per forza ritrovare tutti i vecchi compagni di scuola. Compreso un certo stalker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook & Stalker

Ora, se Dean avesse potuto dare la colpa a qualcuno delle disgrazie accadutegli nelle ultime settimane primo fra tutti c'era sicuramente suo fratello Sammy. In seconda posizione svettava Castiel Novak e per ultimo, ma non meno importante, Mark Zuckerberg.   
Anzi, forse l'origine di tutti i suoi mali era proprio da attribuire a quest'ultimo.   
L’inventore di quella orripilante cosa chiamata Facebook e nuova ossessione di suo fratello Sammy da almeno sei mesi a questa parte.   
"Avanti, Dean! Iscriviti a Facebook! Almeno possiamo sentirci più spesso!"   
Allora, se c'era un motivo per cui Dean Winchester era andato via di casa era stato appunto, il poter stare il più lontano possibile da suo fratello – oddio, gli voleva un bene dell'anima, ma... era un Nerd scassa cazzo di prima categoria! –   
In secondo luogo aveva levato le tende per avere una sua vita privata – cosa che, vivendo insieme ad un fratello femminuccia, una madre ossessionata dalla sua fin troppo movimentata vita sentimentale…ok, sessuale e un padre sottomesso agli ormoni femminili, era del tutto impossibile avere.   
Queste erano le ragioni principali per cui non aveva mai avuto la benché minima intenzione di avvicinarsi nemmeno per sentito dire a quel sito malefico.   
Purtroppo suo fratello, con il tipico ricatto del 'dico alla mamma che cambi ragazza ogni sera!' lo aveva costretto ad iscriversi.   
E l'inferno era cominciato... La sua anima era scivolata in basso fino al girone dei Facebookari. 

Altra cosa per cui Dean Winchester, meccanico di 27 anni, odiava quel sito demoniaco era l'essere costretto ad accettare richieste di vecchi compagni di Liceo. Dio, lui aveva fatto di tutto per far perdere le sue tracce appena finita la scuola e Zuckerberg gli rovinava tutto!   
In meno di due giorni dal suo approdo nel social network, aveva riallacciato i contatti con almeno il 99% delle persone con cui bene o male, aveva avuto a che fare ai tempi del liceo e ovviamente, era stato sommerso di richieste di cene, appuntamenti e rimpatriate del tutto non gradite.   
Per un po' era riuscito a resistere – 'No, ho da lavorare' 'Non posso, mio fratello viene a trovarmi' 'Che disdetta! Il mio cane ha scelto proprio oggi di prendersi la rabbia!' 'Devo andare al funerale di un mio prozio!' 'In realtà sono un cacciatore di demoni! Devo salvare l'umanità dall'Apocalisse!' - ecco, dopo quest'ultima assurda uscita aveva dovuto capitolare.   
Ma la ciliegina sulla torta era arrivata una settimana dopo la sua iscrizione. 

Castiel Novak ti ha inviato una richiesta d'amicizia! 

Vi starete chiedendo chi sia Castiel Novak... Ah, nessuno d’importante sapete, solamente il più grande stalker che la storia ricordi dai tempi di Adamo che spiava Eva farsi il bagno! Al liceo erano allo stesso anno e frequentavano quasi tutti gli stessi corsi e Dio, gli si sedeva sempre dietro! Per anni si era sentito osservato da quegli occhi psicopatici nascosti dietro quegli orribili occhiali dalla montatura spessa… Sul serio era stato orribile – non che fosse tutta colpa di Castiel per i suoi orribili voti, ma sicuramente ne aveva una buona percentuale. E poi lo vedeva sugli spalti agli allenamenti di basket! Sul serio, uno stalker uomo... Si poteva essere più sfigati di così?   
Con la morte nel cuore e la rassegnazione del condannato si era visto costretto comunque ad accettare la sua richiesta. Però, stranamente, l'altro non aveva mai dato segni di vita. Niente contatti, niente inviti, niente 'mi piace' alle sue sporadiche risposte ai post che il fratello gli lasciava. Sinceramente tra tutti quelli che aveva accettato Castiel era quello che preferiva grazie al suo silenzio tombale, non era nemmeno andato a sbirciare nel suo profilo – cosa che non aveva fatto pure con tutti gli altri visto che non gliene fregava un emerito cazzo della loro vita. Non che quando andavano a scuola insieme avessero poi questo grande rapporto. Ora che ci pensava bene, probabilmente non aveva mai sentito la sua voce.   
Insomma per farla breve, il vero inferno era cominciato la sera dell'enorme ritrovo di ex compagni di scuola che Balthazar - quello che più di ogni altro era stato felice di abbandonare – aveva organizzato in meno di due giorni. Oltre la porta del pub dove si sarebbe svolta la festa avrebbe ritrovato tutti i suoi vecchi e cari compari di liceo desiderosi di raccontargli com'era meravigliosa la loro vita piena d'amore, di lavori super retribuiti, di figli belli ed intelligenti… Dio se voleva buttarsi sotto il primo autobus che stava passando dietro di lui o meglio ancora, fare dietro front ed andare bellamente a puttane– Cazzo, quanto era stronzo... Certe volte si stupiva di se stesso.   
Con un sospiro fece un passo verso la porta dell'inferno.   
"Ciao, Dean"   
Oddio, la sua dannazione con tanto di torture demoniache, era iniziata ancor prima di entrare!   
Si ritrovò a sperare che un pianoforte gli cadesse dritto in testa e lo facesse smettere di soffrire una volta per tutte.   
Purtroppo nessuno strumento musicale cadde per salvarlo e dovette girarsi per forza – sua madre l'aveva traumatizzato con l'educazione.   
Davanti a lui un ragazzo lo fissava con occhi blu e sguardo incredulo, i corti capelli neri scompigliati e un accenno di barba.   
E all'improvviso Dean ebbe la rivelazione sconvolgente di essere bisessuale. No, sul serio... Lui si era scopato almeno il 90% delle ragazze della città e mai aveva desiderato un uomo eppure, rimase come folgorato lì sul posto. Non che fosse questo granché il tizio che aveva davanti, ma gli era balzata subito nella mente l'immagine di quegli occhi blu resi liquidi per il piacere che gli avrebbe fatto provare scopandoselo.   
Dean Winchester seppe di essere fottuto – e sperava solo in senso metaforico – anche perché non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse quel tizio.   
"Sono Castiel Novak" Si presentò l'altro, intuendo che non aveva idea di chi fosse.   
Gli occhi del Winchester si fecero ancora più a palla. Castiel Lo Stalker? Castiel-Mister-Occhiali-Fondo-Di-Bottiglia? Castiel-Scopa-Nel-Culo? Castiel-Ti-Fisso-Pure-Mentre-Dormi?   
Insomma, quel Castiel Novak?!   
"Emm, sì, ho tolto gli occhiali... Stranamente la gente sembra non riconoscermi più..." Borbottò il suddetto cercando di dire qualcosa per spezzare quel silenzio creato dalla mancanza di reazione dell'altro.   
Gli occhiali? Aveva tolto gli occhiali?! E tutto il resto da dove era sbucato cazzo?!   
La sua immagine mentale di 'Castiel Novak' era di un tizio occhialuto, trasandato e leggermente in carne che portava perennemente un maglioncino beige orribile! Ok, adesso che lo notava, il maglione era stato sostituito da un trench del medesimo colore e doveva ammettere che gli stava fottutamente bene!   
Ma non era il momento di stare a fissarlo come un ebete! Doveva riprendersi!   
Avanti Dean Winchester! Ritrova quei pochi neuroni scampati a quella scioccante visione!   
"Oh... Oh, sì! Castiel! Mi ricordo! Scusa, ho una pessima memoria!" Si giustificò cercando di sembrare il più sincero possibile.   
Fortunatamente Castiel sembrò crederci.   
"Tu sei... proprio come ti ricordavo..." Disse l'altro serio, con un sorriso appena accennato.   
Dean con suo sommo stupore, si sentì avvampare – e che cazzo, che gli prendeva? Lui non si imbarazzava nemmeno per i commenti più sconci sulle sue parti basse super dotate!   
"Emm, grazie... Credo... Sia il caso di entrare..." balbettò Dean, afferrando la maniglia della porta del locale che ora non gli sembrava più la porta dell’inferno ma la sua via di fuga da quella che sembrava essere la conversazione più imbarazzante di tutta la sua vita. Sul serio, nemmeno quando aveva parlato per la prima con suo padre di sesso, si era sentito così in imbarazzo.   
Castiel si limitò ad annuire seguendolo dentro il locale.   
Per tutta la sera non sentì altro che quegli occhi blu puntati sulla sua schiena tormentata da piccoli brividi di piacere. 

 

Dopo due ore passate a cercare di bere il più possibile Dean decise che era passato il giusto tempo per filarsela senza sembrare un maleducato – sua madre sarebbe stata orgogliosa di lui!   
Quindi salutò velocemente il gruppetto che fin da quando aveva messo piede in quel maledetto locale lo aveva accerchiato e si mise alla disperata ricerca dell'uscita – cosa difficile visto che il pub era strapieno e sembrava che Balthazar, avesse invitato praticamente tutti gli alunni degli ultimi vent'anni!   
Ricordandosi vagamente che la porta era situata vicino al bar si diresse verso quella zona e fu lì che, seduti al bancone, adocchiò Castiel e il magico creatore dell'evento parlare animatamente.   
"Mi avevi assicurato che non sarebbe venuto!" Stava gridando quello dagli occhi blu.   
"Oh, Cassie, dopo quindici anni che ci conosciamo tu continui a credermi... Non so se emozionarmi o avere pietà di te!" Ribatté Balthazar ridacchiando. Fu in quel momento che venne notato, con sua somma disperazione. "Oh, mio caro Dean! Da quanto tempo!" Esclamò andando ad abbracciarlo – stretta che il Winchester non pensò nemmeno lontanamente di ricambiare.   
"Ciao, Balthazar..." Borbottò stirando un sorriso.   
"Arrivi proprio al momento giusto! Io e Cassie stavamo per berci qualcosa!" Lo invitò, ammiccando.   
"Emm, no , guarda, stavo per andarmene... Sai il lavoro, commissioni da fare..." Cercare su internet la puntata persa di Doctor Sexy MD...   
"Oh capisco, certo!" Esclamò l'altro, anche se Dean riuscì perfettamente a leggere nei suoi occhi una scintilla malefica – cosa non strana visto che quel tizio sembrava avercela perennemente dentro. "Oh, ma guarda! Cassie mi stava giusto dicendo che pure lui se ne voleva andare! Poverino, però! È venuto in metropolitana – sai, non ha la patente – e a quest'ora sarà sicuramente chiusa! Non è che potresti dargli uno strappo, vero Dean caro? Io purtroppo devo restare qui! Non sarebbe una vera festa senza di me, capisci..."  
Oh sì, capiva... Capiva che Balthazar era rimasto il solito stronzo bastardo manipolatore ghignante di quando al primo anno di liceo gli passava i compiti sbagliati di matematica perché si annoiava.   
Stava quasi per mandare a fanculo gli insegnamenti sull'educazione di sua madre – cazzo, ci si era aggrappato per due ore, adesso basta - ma due imbarazzati occhioni blu lo trattennero.   
"Balthazar che stai dicend-" Lo sentì borbottare verso l'amico che lo ignorò.   
"Ok, lo accompagno io" Dean non seppe nemmeno come quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca.   
Forse l'esigenza di uscire da quel posto infernale lo aveva menomato mentalmente o non voleva darla vinta a quel bastardo che lo guardava trionfale.   
Oppure, cosa del tutto plausibile, voleva avere una possibilità di portarsi a letto Castiel.   
"Bene, allora... Te lo affido, Dean" Disse Balthazar con occhi freddi da far suonare la frase come un avvertimento.   
Il Winchester annuì, senza nemmeno comprendere il perché. Castiel scambiò due parole sottovoce con l'amico – e a Dean parve tanto di sentire 'Domani ti uccido' 'No, domani mi compri la versione deluxe di Titanic' – prima di raggiungerlo.   
"Grazie..." Gli disse, guardandolo un po' imbarazzato.   
"Nessun problema" Rispose accennandogli un sorriso.   
"Alla prossima Dean!" Lo salutò Balthazar, ghignando.   
"Certo..." 'Quando io diventerò gay e chiederò consigli sui sentimenti a Sammy' fu quello che non disse, ma pensò, irritato.   
"A domani, Cassie" Gongolò rivolto all'amico che lo ignorò avviandosi già verso l'uscita, cosa che Dean apprezzò moltissimo. Lo seguì senza badare più a quelli che tentavano di fermarlo.   
L'aria fresca fuori dal locale fu un toccasana per i suoi nervi e, a quanto pare, lo fu anche per Castiel che sembrò tornare tranquillo.   
"Dean, se è un problema non importa... Torno a piedi" Disse con quegli occhioni blu che, sul serio, Dean non sarebbe riuscito a negargli niente, figurati un passaggio in macchina.   
"Lo faccio volentieri" Oh, davvero volentieri... 

 

Il viaggio in macchina fu abbastanza silenzioso, gli argomenti di conversazione in effetti scarseggiavano. Di cosa si parlava con uno sconosciuto di cui sapevi praticamente solo il nome e che ti stalkerava al liceo?   
Avanti, Dean Winchester, pensa!   
"Emm... Insomma... Cosa fai nella vita, Cas?" Cas? Cas?! E questa da dove gli era uscita? Ah già, dai suoi appena neonati sogni erotici gay...   
"Sono uno scrittore" Rispose l'altro voltando la testa verso di lui e sorridendo al nomignolo, ma non obiettando.   
Dean si trattenne a malapena dal frenare la macchina per lo stupore.   
"Eh?! Tipo... di quelli che scrivono i libri?!" Eh, bella mossa, Dean! Hai appena scoperto come sembrare un completo idiota, un ignorante e pure un cretino pronunciando una sola domanda! Complimenti, il premio Pulitzer è tuo!   
La piccola risatina di Castiel riempì l'abitacolo mandandogli brividi lungo la schiena e calore sulla faccia – cazzo, le lentiggini saranno diventate fosforescenti!   
"Sì, di quelli che scrivono i libri" Disse, ma non sembrava prenderlo in giro. Era solo... lusingato?   
"Scusa, è che non ho mai conosciuto uno scrittore..." Tentò di giustificarsi il Winchester.   
"E io non ho mai conosciuto un meccanico" Rispose Castiel sorridendo.   
Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
"Come sai che faccio il meccanico?" Non ne ebbe la certezza perché aveva ancora gli occhi puntati sulla strada, ma gli parve di vedere con al coda dell'occhio Cass agitarsi sul posto.   
"... Sai... Balthazar è un gran chiacchierone" Borbottò puntando lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino.   
A Dean parve tanto una cazzata e la parola 'stalker' gli risuonò nel cervello più volte, ma cercò di non dargli peso.   
Il silenzio scese di nuovo e Dean questa volta aveva davvero finito gli argomenti – poi, che argomenti! 'Che fai nella vita?' più banale dei film d'amore sdolcinati...   
In realtà uno ce ne aveva, ma non sapeva come introdurre il discorso...   
"Sei fidanzato?" E per poco Dean non credette di averla pronunciata lui quella domanda. Invece era stato Castiel.   
"Emm... No... No, non lo sono... Sai, non sono il tipo da... roba seria" Disse, vergognandosi un po'. Eppure non aveva mai provato imbarazzo per la sua... diciamo particolare vita sentimentale. Invece adesso avrebbe tanto voluto sembrare meno... stronzo allergico alle relazioni.   
"Capisco" Disse l'altro con tono neutro continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino. "Nemmeno io ho qualcuno" Aggiunse dopo qualche attimo.   
Qualcosa dentro Dean – che non seppe capire se fosse il cuore o lo stomaco – fece una tripla capriola carpiata. 

 

Arrivarono davanti alla palazzina di Castiel qualche minuto dopo, non troppo lontano da quella dove abitava Dean – che di nuovo sentì nella testa la voce così simile a quella di Balthazar che ripeteva maligno 'stalker, stalker, stalker!'.   
"Grazie del passaggio" Disse l'uomo con un mezzo sorriso cordiale.   
"Di niente, comunque eri di strada..." Rispose il Winchester. Per un attimo aveva sperato che lo invitasse a salire da lui.   
Dean, Dean, Dean, sei già a questo punto?   
"Ci vediamo, Dean" Castiel gli sorrise in quel modo particolare che gli mandò brividi lungo la schiena e il modo in cui disse il suo nome lo portò sull'orlo dell'erezione.   
Quella voce che pronuncia il mio nome durante il sesso...   
"Sì, ci vediamo..." Mormorò mentre Castiel scivolava fuori dall'auto.   
Che doveva fare? Voleva davvero lasciarlo andare? Non sapeva perché ma tutto gli pareva così irritante. Lui non voleva che Castiel lasciasse la sua auto! Oddio, stava diventando una donnetta dai pensieri poetici...   
Dov'era finito il Dean che agiva prima di pensare?!   
Avanti, tira fuori le palle, Dean Winchester!   
"Senti" Ma prima che potesse parlare la faccia di Castiel era sbucata dalla portiera ancora aperta. "Ti andrebbe di... salire da me?" Chiese l'uomo, titubante.   
Dean, completamente preso in contropiede, boccheggiò un poco prima di riprendere le facoltà mentali.   
"Ok"   
Ecco, quello fu l'esatto momento in cui il nostro Dean si perse. Anzi no, più precisamente fu la leggera spinta che fece cadere le tessere del domino (e per domino in questo caso s'intendeva la sua eterosessualità).   
Il vero punto di non ritorno lo oltrepassò quando entrò nel maledetto ascensore – Cas abitava al quarto piano – e le porte si chiusero ermeticamente.   
Soli, in uno spazio ristretto, il meccanico non poté far altro che cercare di stare il più lontano possibile dallo scrittore, a costo di sembrare del tutto innaturale.   
Improvvisamente nella testa di Dean passarono tutte le scene dei film porno che comprendevano un ascensore – e lui ne aveva visti, di film porno. Cercò di scacciarli, ma più ci provava più gli comparivano davanti. Arrivati solo al primo piano si stropicciò gli occhi e sospirò.   
"Tutto bene, Dean?" Chiese Castiel guardandolo da vicino – troppo vicino – con i suoi occhi blu, preoccupati.   
E fanculo l'eterosessualità, fanculo gli stalker e fanculo Mark Zuckerberg! Solo un assaggio, per togliersi il pensiero... Solo uno e poi sarebbe tornato tutto come prima.   
Gli prese il volto tra le mani – oh, la sensazione strana della barba accennata sotto i polpastrelli – e lo baciò forte, con desiderio, come mai aveva fatto con nessun'altro. Sentì l'altro irrigidirsi sotto di lui e poi ricambiare, stringere la sua maglia in una stretta ferrea. Stranamente fu lui a ritrovarsi sbattuto con violenza sulla parete dell'ascensore, ma si riscattò intrufolando la lingua per primo nella bocca dello scrittore che gemette andando incontro alla sua.   
Dean non si accorse esattamente quando le sue mani erano andate ad infilarsi nei morbidi capelli scuri di Castiel e nemmeno quando di preciso l'altro avesse oltrepassato la soglia della sottile stoffa della t-shirt che portava per toccargli i fianchi e graffiargli la schiena. Si accorse a malapena del lieve sussultare dell'ascensore mentre si fermava e delle porte che si aprivano – quasi si aspettò di vedere la classica anziana signora della porta accanto che li beccava a pomiciare.   
Castiel si allontanò di poco da lui e – wow – i suoi occhi blu erano diventati così oscuri e languidi di piacere che per poco non ci si perse dentro, i capelli corti erano un casino e ansimava. Eccitante, fottutamente eccitante.   
"Dean..." Oh, la sua voce da sesso era decisamente meglio di come se la era immaginata. "Vuoi ancora...?"   
Cosa? Entrare? Ficcarti di nuovo la lingua in gola? Fotterti fino a non ricordare nemmeno il mio nome?   
Qualsiasi fosse stata la fine di quella domanda la risposta era una sola.   
Annuì con la testa e Castiel sembrò rilassare un poco le spalle mentre lo baciava di nuovo, questa volta più lentamente.   
Prima ancora che Dean potesse assaporarlo a pieno Castiel si era già allontanato per uscire dall'ascensore.   
Il meccanico lo guardò irritato per poi seguirlo velocemente. In effetti farlo in un luogo pubblico era potenzialmente problematico...   
Le chiavi di Castiel tintinnarono mentre questo apriva la porta del suo appartamento e vi scivolava dentro, invitandolo ad entrare.   
Ecco, quella era l'ultima tessera del domino. Per un attimo Dean si chiese se avesse avuto il coraggio di farla cadere.   
"Dean?" La voce dello scrittore non faceva trasparire nessuna emozione ma quegli occhi blu che lo fissavano erano spaventati, lo vedeva. Terrorizzati che lui avesse cambiato idea o che lo stesse solo prendendo in giro e Dean non resistette a quella muta supplica e dette l'ultima spinta a quella pedina, facendola cadere con un tonfo sordo.   
Mostrò il suo miglior sorriso strafottente ed oltrepassò la soglia.   
Prima ancora che la porta fosse chiusa Castiel si era di nuovo appropriato della sua bocca per poi scendere a mordergli il collo proprio in quel punto che lo faceva impazzire.   
L'ultima cosa che Dean riuscì a pensare – prima di essere scaraventato sul divano - fu che avere uno stalker che conosceva tutto di te, perfino i tuoi punti G, non era poi tanto male. 

 

Dean aprì gli occhi lentamente e li richiuse subito dopo, lamentandosi, quando un raggio di sole che filtrava dalle tende glieli colpì. Mugugnò un poco prima di svegliarsi un poco di più e tentare di nuovo di aprirli, questa volta con successo. Attorno a lui intravide una montagna di libri accatastati a caso, fogli sparsi, vestiti, piatti sporchi e casino in generale.   
Si accorse solo in quel momento di essere sdraiato su un divano e coperto di un leggero telo. Ed era nudo.   
Si alzò di scatto a sedere, sgranando gli occhi quando tutti gli avvenimenti della sera prima gli balenarono nel cervello.   
Aveva fatto sesso con Castiel Novak. Aveva fatto del sesso omosessuale con Castiel Novak. Aveva fatto del magnifico, superlativo, eccitante, indimenticabile sesso omosessuale con Castiel Novak.   
E la cosa più sconvolgente era che non se ne pentiva minimamente. Solo... Come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi con Cas?   
A proposito... Dov'era finito il suo stalker?   
Come se lo avesse evocato lo scrittore apparì vestito solo di maglietta e boxer e con due tazze in mano – probabilmente era uscito dalla cucina.   
I loro sguardi s'incrociarono e Dean non riuscì a capire se Cas fosse nervoso quanto lui.   
"Buongiorno, Dean... Caffè?" Cercò di smorzare la tensione lo scrittore porgendogli una tazza.   
Dean annuì prendendo la tazza tra le mani. Di solito non beveva caffè preparato da altri perché, senza chiedere niente, ci infilavano un sacco di...   
"Niente zucchero" Disse Cas mentre gli si sedeva vicino sul divano. Solo in quel momento Dean notò che nella tazza che stava sorseggiando lo scrittore c'era del the.   
Sapeva così tanto di lui?   
"Come lo sai?" Chiese, in tono incolore. Non voleva accusarlo di niente, ma doveva sapere.   
Cas non si voltò a guardarlo, fissò la tazza che teneva tra le mani, pensieroso.   
"Quando eravamo al liceo avevo un cotta per te" Spiegò, senza vergogna e Dean sentì il sangue arrossargli la faccia e il cuore perdere un battito.   
Non credeva che lo avrebbe ammesso così facilmente.   
"Mi piaceva osservarti, le tue espressioni erano vive e mi facevi sentire bene. Eri una fonte inesauribile d'ispirazione per me, non ho mai scritto tanto e con tanta passione come in quegli anni di Liceo. Avevo intenzione di parlarti prima o poi, ma volevo essere certo di sapere i tuoi gusti quindi ho fatto ricerche, ti ho seguito e ho ascoltato pettegolezzi. Alla fine dell'ultimo anno sapevo ogni cosa di te, ma non sono mai riuscito a rivolgerti la parola, quando mi avvicinavo mi bloccavo e rimanevo a fissarti. Balthazar dice che era per l'emozione anche se io non ho ancora capito cosa voglia dire..." Solo allora, quando ormai probabilmente le sue lentiggini erano diventate fosforescenti, Cas si decise a guardarlo "Mi dispiace, Dean. Non volevo che lo venissi a sapere, ma volevo essere sincero dopo ieri sera" Concluse e questa volta il Winchester poté leggere nei suoi occhi la vergogna.   
Beh, alla fine Dean tutte quelle cose probabilmente le sapeva già... Solo che non pensava che i suoi sentimenti fossero così profondi...   
"Mi segui anche adesso?" Domandò, forse con un tono un po' troppo brusco.   
Castiel scosse la testa.   
"No, dopo il liceo mi sono trasferito a Seattle per l'università e sono tornato qui solo da sei mesi. Balthazar mi ha detto alcune cose su di te, ma non ho mai voluto approfondire"  
"Quindi... Ti è passata la cotta per me?" Non riuscì a trattenere una punta di malizia e un sorriso a facendo quella domanda mentre sorseggiava il caffè – wo, era proprio come piaceva a lui!   
Cas, percependo l'atmosfera alleggerirsi, ridacchiò.   
"Pensavo di sì, ma quando ti ho visto ieri sera davanti al pub... Diciamo che ho capito cosa intendono quando dicono che il primo amore non si scorda mai" Ammise poggiando la tazza vuota sul tavolino – stracolmo di fogli, post-it e spazzatura – davanti al divano.   
Dean evitò di pensare troppo alla parola 'amore' e rise.   
"Io invece ho avuto la folgorazione divina di essere bisessuale, pensa te!" Scherzò. "E dire che nemmeno ci volevo venire..."   
"Come mai?" Chiese l'altro mettendosi più comodo sul divano e poggiandovi i piedi sopra.   
Oh, quelle gambe... No, no, cattivo Dean! Non è il momento!   
"Beh, odio i raduni dei vecchi compagni di scuola... Ho cercato di evitarli fino ad oggi, ma da quando mio fratello mi ha costretto a iscrivermi a Facebook è stato un tormento!" Rise, finendo di bere il caffè.   
"Balthazar sono anni che tenta di convincermi, ma sarebbe solo l'ennesima sua occasione per prendermi in giro e disturbarmi" Disse Cas alzando gli occhi al cielo, frustrato.   
Dean aggrottò lo sopracciglia e lo guardò perplesso.   
"Cas... Tu mi hai chiesto l'amicizia qualche settimana fa, non ti ricordi?"   
Lo scrittore ricambiò lo sguardo confuso.   
"Non so di cosa stai parlando..."   
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio prima che insieme arrivassero alla conclusione.   
"Balthazar!"   
"Figlio di puttana!"   
Esclamarono insieme sapendo che, da qualche parte, quel maledetto se la stava ridendo come non mai.   
"Immagino solo come si sentirà soddisfatto sapendo come è andata a finire ieri sera..." Borbottò Cas alzandosi dal divano e recuperando le due tazze vuote. Si avviò in cucina mentre Dean, senza nemmeno accorgersene, gli osservava il fantastico culo stretto nei boxer.   
Ma cosa gli aveva fatto in poche ore quel maledetto stalker?   
Silenzioso, si alzò dal divano, so avvolse la coperta attorno alla vita – dove fossero finiti i suoi di boxer non ne aveva la più pallida idea – e si avviò verso quella che scoprì essere la più incasinata cucina che avesse mai visto. Diavolo, sapeva che gli scrittori o gli artisti in generale fossero particolari, ma li si rischiava il tetano e, forse, la peste bubbonica!   
Cas, di spalle intento a osservare per qualche strano motivo il frigorifero, non lo aveva visto e sobbalzò un poco quando parlò.   
"Quindi... Cosa facciamo adesso?" Chiese mentre lo scrittore si voltava.   
"Quello che vuoi tu. Solo perché ieri sera è successo quello non mi illudo che tu..." E lì si bloccò, come se tutto il suo coraggio e la sua determinazione si fossero esaurite.   
Dean esitò solo per un attimo. Solo uno e poi mandò di nuovo tutto al diavolo.   
Aveva detto che voleva solo un assaggio, ma col cavolo che ci avrebbe rinunciato adesso. Anche volendo, come avrebbe potuto dire a quegli occhi tristi che era stata solo una botta e via?   
Impossibile.   
Cas era suo. Il suo stalker.   
"Cas..." Gli occhi blu scattarono subito su di lui. Con un ghigno malizioso semplicemente Dean lasciò cadere la coperta rimanendo completamente davanti agli occhi sbarrati – ed eccitati – dello scrittore "Spero ti basti come risposta"   
Evidentemente fu abbastanza perché un attimo dopo Cas lo aveva già sbattuto sul pavimento – tra una pila di libri e una di giornali vecchi – e lo stava baciando e mordendo ovunque.   
Oh sì, avere un amante che sa tutto di te ha proprio i suoi vantaggi... 

 

Dean girò la pagina del libro, preso dalla lettura. Doveva ammettere che la trilogia fantasy di 'Supernatural' di Castiel lo aveva preso – anche se l'ultimo 'libro' che aveva letto era il manuale di istruzioni del barbecue che aveva comprato mesi fa. Aveva davvero talento il suo neo ragazzo – dopo una notte e una giornata intera di sesso no-stop non era propriamente giusto chiamarlo così... o forse sì? Ormai non ci capiva più un cazzo... Maledetto Cas-Stalker-incasina-identità-sessuali... E il fatto che il protagonista strafigo fosse ispirato a lui non aveva per niente influito sul suo giudizio!   
Aveva appena finito un capitolo quando il cellulare squillò. Sbuffando lo recuperò dalla montagna di sporcizia sparsa sul tavolino del salotto di Cas – quest'ultimo in quel momento era nel suo studio intento a scrivere come un pazzo per un suo 'attacco-di-ispirazione-mistica' dopo aver visto Dean tagliare un pomodoro e schizzarsi tutta la faccia di succo rosso... Bah, artisti...   
La chiamata era di suo fratello Sam.   
"Samantha! Da quanto tempo!" Esordì immaginandosi già il fratello alzare gli occhi al cielo per il nomignolo, ma non andò esattamente come si aspettava.   
"Chi è Castiel Novak?!" La domanda urlata quasi gli perforò un timpano.   
Dean, nonostante la perdita di udito, riuscì comunque a sgranare gli occhi per lo stupore. Il radar Facciamoci-i-cazzi-di-Dean di Sammy funzionava anche a distanza?!   
"E tu come fai a saperlo?!" Esclamò, senza nemmeno pensare di negarlo.   
"Facebook!" Rispose semplicemente il fratello.   
A Dean si fossilizzò il cervello per qualche attimo prima di ringhiare e attaccare il telefono in faccia a Sammy. Immediatamente corse al computer portatile che Cas teneva in soggiorno e aprì la sua pagina del social network. Aveva 145 notifiche, tutte fatte nelle ultime ore, ma solo una era la causa di tutto quel casino. 

Castiel Novak è ufficialmente fidanzato con te 

Evitò per poco di lanciare via il portatile in uno scatto d'ira, ben sapendo di chi fosse stata la brillante idea.   
"Cas! Dì a Balthazar di cancellare quel maledetto account!" Gridò dall'altra parte della casa.   
Ma intanto, dopo aver fissato quella sconcertante richiesta per qualche attimo, non riuscì a trattenersi dall'accettarla.   
La notizia del 'fidanzamento ufficiale' tra lui e Cas ebbe più di 500 'mi piace', tra cui quello di suo fratello, sua madre e un commento del padre – 'Vedi che non sono solo io quello sottomesso agli ormoni di casa?'.   
Decisamente, odiava Mark Zuckerberg...


End file.
